


Chocolate

by Angelica_writes



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, First Meetings, Modern AU, Paris - Freeform, Romance, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: You and Renee meet in Paris
Relationships: Renee LeMaire/Reader, Renee LeMaire/You
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate

You were completely worn out after a long day of sightseeing and delighted to notice a free seat on the metro you’d just jumped on. You managed to squeeze into the seat before anyone else had the chance, your elbows touching the dirty plastic divider on one side and a pretty young woman nibbling chocolate on the other.

“Chocolat?” she asked, breaking off a square of chocolate and holding it out to you.

“Thanks, uh, merci,” you replied, taking the chocolate, putting it in your mouth, and letting the velvety snack dissolve.

“Are you on holiday?” she asked you, in good English, with a gentle and pleasant French accent.

“Yes, I’m here for a week,” you replied, smiling, grateful for the company. You loved travelling on your own, but sometimes it could get a little lonely.

“I’m Renee,” a small smile danced on her face and you took in her beautiful eyes and light brown hair that was done up in Germanic knots.

“I’m Y/N, it’s lovely to meet you.”

“What do you do back home?”

“Not much, really, I’m travelling around for a bit,” you said wistfully, wishing you had a more interesting story to tell this beautiful stranger. “How about you?”

“I’m a doctor at the Pitie-Salpetriere Hospital,” Renee answered in quieter tones, her eyes scanning the ground. Her beauty still bowled you over, but you noticed the frown lines on her forehead and the deep bags under her eyes that resembled small bruises.

“You must help a lot of people,” you struggled to think of the right words to express how important Renee was to the people of Paris.

“I hope so,” you looked into your eyes and you took pleasure in seeing that her bashful smile had returned. The two of you sat there in silence for a few minutes, Renee handing you occasional squares of smooth milk chocolate. Soon enough, too soon for your liking, the companionable silence was broken when Renee stood up.

“This is my stop,” she said, regret obvious in her voice.

“It was a pleasure to meet you,” you grinned, holding out your hand. Instead of shaking it, Renee slid you a piece of paper and hurried off the metro. Confused, you glanced down at the paper, seeing a scrawled phone number, with a stylish kiss underneath. You chuckled at yourself, marvelling at Renee’s sleight of hand, as you’d never even noticed her writing it, and putting the number into your phone straight away.


End file.
